A dangerous love
by Elenita-Ele-Chan
Summary: La siempre talentosa y hermosa Kuchiki Rukia era el centro de la atracción de todos los que la rodeaban. Carismática, pequeña e inteligente. Con un potencial futuro prometedor en sus manos. Heredera de toda la fortuna de la noble familia Kuchiki. Sí su vida era perfecta. Pero monótona. Todo esto cambia cuando conoce al oscuro y seductor empresario Conde Kurosaki Ichigo.


_**HELLO EVERYONE.**_

Ante todo…

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia y demás le pertenecen a KUBO TITE. ESTO SOLO SE HACE POR DIVERSIÓN. EN MI CASO, PARA LIBERAR MIS HORMONAS ATRAPADAS.

Me presento… estoy una vez más de vuelta a la carga, otra vez les traigo una historia de mi autoría. Espero que la disfruten, como siempre es UN** ICHIRUKI** con posibles y fuertes probabilidades que se le cambie la categoría** K+ POR LA M. **Así que ya están advertidos de que se trata ¿verdad? Además de que soy una amante apasionada de las novelas y libros. Y últimamente me han invadido por completo. Así que también nuestros protagonistas tendrán su **OOC**. Espero que esta historia con su toque oscuro les sea de total agrado.

Sin más.

**Here we go go go!**

**RESEÑA.**

La siempre talentosa y hermosa Kuchiki Rukia era el centro de la atracción de todos los que la rodeaban. Carismática, pequeña e inteligente. Con un potencial futuro prometedor en sus manos. Heredera de toda la fortuna de la noble familia Kuchiki. Sí su vida era perfecta. Pero monótona. Todo esto cambia cuando conoce al seductor empresario Conde Kurosaki Ichigo. Y la hace caer en un espiral de sensaciones y emociones inimaginables. Seduciéndola a la oscuridad. Porque no era bueno querer intimar con el peligroso y sexy quedar expuesta a toda la oscuridad que lo rodea. ¿Está dispuesta la pequeña Rukia dejar su futuro prometedor en las manos del misterioso y sexy Conde Kurosaki?

**+*******o*******+**

_Si el llanto, que hay en ti_  
_no puedes contener._  
_Ven a mi, y abrázame,_  
_libera tu alma_

_Yo se, yo se, yo se, que sientes_  
_Yo se, yo se, yo se, que sueñas_  
_Quiero quedarme aquí_

_Ven a mi, donde la luna brille mas..._  
_Únete a mi, y un rayo de luz gozar_

_Ven a mi, ven a mi_  
_Quiero estar cerca ya de ti,_  
_así que ven a mi...o me hagas soñar. No lo merezco…. Déjame ir, solo déjame ir._

**PROLOGO**

**+ *****o***** +**

_Miedo, dolor, desesperación_… sí. Todas esas sensaciones me invaden en un solo instante. Miró mis manos y están manchadas de sangre, una sucia y repugnante sangre. Esa sangre. Enfocó una vez mis manos, esa sangre se mezcla tan fácilmente con mis heridas. Es difícil saber si esa sangre provee de mí… o está impregnada en mi cuerpo como marca de mi pecado. ¿Será mía… o de _él_? Me preguntó una vez más. Su olor fétido alcanza mi nariz, envolviéndome en ese sucio aroma. Y ahí estoy, de pies, con mis ropas rasgadas. Mis manos cubiertas de esa sucia sangre y mis sentidos totalmente muertos. Ya no se que soy, otra vez… mis memorias se escapan de mi mente, dejándome en ese torbellino de angustia. Ya no lo sé, ¿despertaré una vez más? Soy consciente de que lo hago… pero en verdad ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no quiero seguir más. Las fuerzas me han abandonado y no se que significa la palabra "esperanza".

Si llego a borrarme de las memorias de todos…. _¿Seré capaz de dejar alguna huella en alguien?_

_Si una vez más mi destino es despertar en un mundo incierto… ¿podré soñar con algo más?_

Cierro mis ojos y ya no recuerdo mi nombre. Estoy cayendo, lo sé. Caigo y caigo en el olvido. Así ha sido siempre. Ya puedo sentirlo. Una vez más, dormiré. Una vez más….

Los recuerdos de mi vida se han esfumado. Así debía ser ¿No? Este es mi destino. Esto es lo que merezco. Nunca he sido capaz de soñar con algo más. ¿Por qué debía de cambiarlo? Mi mísera existencia en este mundo ya está marcada…

….

Pero.

Hay algo, creo… no estoy segura. Mientras caigo, una voz está llamándome. ¿Quién eres? Grita mi alma en vez de mis labios. Mi voz también se ha ido. Se ha secado, si intentará hablar sería como una lejano susurro. Alguien está llamándome. Ni siquiera soy capaz de oír a quien llama. Solo estoy segura que su voz se conecta con mi alma. Esa voz me hace tener emociones, me hace creer….

_Pero ya no puedo más._

Déjame ir por favor. Cierro mis ojos ahogando mis penas, no me llames más. Tu voz en el silencio. Tu voz me estremece. ¿Quién eres? Solo déjame ir. Le pido a la nada. Porque no se cansa de gritar mi nombre. Un nombre que ya no me pertenece. Está llamando a alguien que ya ha desaparecido de las memorias, de este mundo y de este universo.

Abro mis ojos con el deseo de ahogar esa voz. Que a mis oídos es mística y envolvente. Pero tan peligrosa como filo de espada. Y ahí está. El brillo de su mirada. Su determinación plasmada. No se quien eres señor extraño. Pero solo déjame ir.

Sonrió con la esperanza de olvidar esos ojos, tan dulces, tan peligrosos, al momento de caer. Me doy cuenta que esta sonriendo. Parece feliz, pero no logro entenderlo. Esa mirada me trasmite tantas cosas, no debía de ser así. No me hagas soñar.

_No._

_No, no lo hagas…_

_Detente…_

_Por favor, detente._

**To be continued…**

**OK. ESO FUE EL PROLOGO.**

Y prontamente espero traerles el primer capitulo. Como ya les dije al inicio, tiene su toque oscuro, su tintineo dark y sexy , seductor y todo eso.

y... un premio a aquel que adivine sin hacer trampas de quien es la música del principio! xD

Nos vemos.

Como siempre, pasen buena semana por favor.

Y tampoco estaría mal dejar un:

***REVIEW***


End file.
